


The Best Cure For Fevers Are Awkward Detectives

by Leafintel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafintel/pseuds/Leafintel
Summary: Shuichi isn't really sure what to think when he wakes up to the sound of footsteps at 1 AM.AKA Shuichi is a tad bit more emotionally available than Kyoko.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	The Best Cure For Fevers Are Awkward Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> I completely revamped this scene because I honestly don't understand it lmao, and if what I think happened, happened, yeah no I'm not writing that because Shuichi wouldn't do that.
> 
> Also uhm, I wasn't being completely serious when I wrote this I just wanted to write about Shuichi discovering Naegi with his kinky sounding fever lmao.
> 
> It's the Ultimate Detective Swap AU I needed okay, don't look at me,,, I don't even understand why I ship this tbh

Shuichi groaned as he found himself staring blankly at the lights above his head, the dull thump of footsteps echoing throughout the hallways waking him up from his sleep.

_Wait, footsteps?_

He slowly sat up, blinking a few times to get accustomed to the bright lights before taking a glance at the clock on the wall, squinting as he saw the hands pointing to precisely 1 AM.

_Suspicious..._

Shuichi reluctantly swung his legs off the bedpost, stretching his sore limbs as he crept over to the door, pressing his ear against the wood, listening intently to the slow, deliberate steps muffled slightly by the door.

Before he could re-evaluate his decision, he found himself slipping his door open; the dim purple lights making the hallway more eerie than usual. Shuichi cautiously peered out the door frame, breath hitching in his throat as he saw the a shadow turn a corner down another hallway, eyes catching sight of a metallic shine under the low lights. He slowly opened the door, stepping out into the hallway and staring intently at the spot the entity had originally been present, before warily following their tracks, attempting to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible.

Shuichi attentively peered down the hallway, gripping the sides of the wall tighter as he watched the mysterious figure abruptly come to a stop, turning to face the door that they had paused at. The Detective strained his eyes under the dim purple lights as he attempted to catalogue any information about the anonymous individual, noting the bizarre mask and white lab coat cleverly worn to conceal the person's identity.

He glanced to look at the nameplate assigned to the door, eyes widening as he read the words 'Makoto Naegi' neatly scrawled onto the door. Shuichi swallowed the nerve to immediately intervene, realising that he would most likely lose and get himself killed. Chills ran through The Ultimate's body as he watched the figure swiftly open the door to the boy's bedroom, leaving the door open behind them.

Shuichi quickly glanced at the door before sneaking closer to it, his heartbeat threatening to break out of his rib cage as he anxiously inched closer to Naegi's room, trying to tactfully garner a glance at the inside of The Lucky Student's room as he attempted to rationally think up the next best course of action.

"GWAAAAH!"

A sudden scream echoed from the Luckster's room, Shuichi's nerves went into overdrive, a sudden adrenaline rush urging him to do something, _anything_ to mediate the situation. Before he even knew what he was doing, the blue haired detective found himself already inside the room, finding his fist connecting with the anonymous individual's face. Shuichi blinked, momentarily stopping as he watched the figure suddenly slump onto the ground.

_'Huh? W-What just happened..?'_

Naegi suddenly whimpered, pulling Shuichi out of his momentary trance. He glanced down at the boy, watching him blearily blink at him.

"Ngh...S-Shuichi?"

The Detective stared, feeling a crimson blush on his face as he watched the brunet sleepily look up at him, breaths coming out more shallow than usual with the occasional mewl escaping his lips. Shuichi quickly shook his head, hesitantly sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, th-that's me. Are you okay Naegi? You look pretty hot..." He asked, pulling the light-headed boy into a sitting position and leaning over to feel the shorter male's forehead; silently praying that Naegi didn't misinterpret his last sentence. The feverish boy simply nodded tiredly, before he let out a coughing fit, bringing his hand to his chest as he hacked his lungs out.

"I- _hng_ , w-what just _ah~_ happened," Naegi breathed out, exhaustion evident in his voice as he timidly stared up at Shuichi with a glassy look in his eyes. Shuichi bit his lip, unsure if telling him that he had nearly been murdered was the best idea.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Shuichi finally settled on after giving it a few seconds of thought, watching Naegi slowly nod before letting an exhausted sigh escape his lips. Shuichi took that as his cue to leave, standing up from The Ultimate Luckster's bed and turning away to glance at the limp body still slumped in the corner of the room, a flicker of rage burned inside of him for a second before he felt Naegi weakly grip onto his wrist.

" _Anh~_ S-Shuichi do...do you _mnh_ think you can s-stay a little longer..?" The brunet asked, looking at the detective with a flushed face and a desperate inflection in his voice. Shuichi blinked down at him, before turning away from the sight to hide his own blushing face from the unsuspecting Luckster.

The rational part of Shuichi's brain told him that he would probably get ill if he stayed any longer, the other part of him was seriously trying not to blush every time he looked at Naegi's admittedly erotic expression.

"S-sure," Shuichi hesitantly stuttered out, finding himself surprised when Naegi gently pulled him under his covers and loosely wrapped his arms around the blushing detective, who merely blankly stared at the feverish male before carefully wrapping his arms around him, feeling the other's hot breath on his chest - it felt weirdly comforting.

The shorter snuggled closer to him, breathing gradually evening out, with the occasional mewl, until he had completely fallen asleep, Shuichi smiled at the sight before carefully turning his head to glance around the room again for the person that had attempted to murder the boy cradled in his arms. A sudden shot of fear ran through him as he glanced around the room and saw no sign of body he had knocked unconscious. 

_'D-Did the culprit wake up and run off?'_ Shuichi pondered, doing a double-and making absolute sure that the room was completely clear of any other presence besides the two of them.

Exhaustion began to seep in, his vision began to blur and his eyelids started to feel heavy, reluctantly leading him to eventually be lulled to sleep by the Naegi's soft breaths against this chest.

═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═

Naegi blinked, suddenly being hit with the strangeness of the situation he was currently in. He pulled back from the embrace he found himself in, eliciting a groan from the other person at the loss of contact. Naegi sputtered nervously as his eyes landed on a certain detective in his bed, who he had apparently been snuggled up against. The Luckster stared at the Ultimate Detective in confusion, racking his brain for whatever ha transpired for the two of them to be in this situation. After a few seconds, Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh - rubbing his eyes and groggily sitting up, causing Naegi to yelp in shock. 

Shuichi looked around the room tiredly, eyes finally landing onto the other occupant of the room, causing his face to turn a deep shade of red, Naegi looked away awkwardly, a sudden surge of guiltiness ran through his system.

"I-I don't really know what happened but uhm, a-are you okay?" Naegi stuttered quietly, studying Shuichi's flustered face with a concerned expression. The Ultimate Detective shook his head, a shy smile tugging at his lips as he attempted to reassure the other.

"No no, it's fine, nothing to worry about it," He answered, dismissively waving his hand. Before Naegi could ask what had happened, Monokuma randomly slammed the door open, sly smile still ever present on his face.

"Pupupupupupupu, well well well! What do we have here? I didn't know you two had that kinda relationship going on~ You were looking a little hot and bothered last night, Naegi-kun~ " Monokuma teased, marching closer to the two males and hopping onto the bed. Naegi stared at the robotic bear in blank confusion for a few seconds before he suddenly got metaphorically slapped with the memory of his fever, his ears burning in humiliation at the comment as he slowly realised the implications. Shuichi let out a quiet cough, attempting to deter the situation from wherever Monokuma had it heading.

"Anyways~, you two slept through the Body Discovery Announcement, I'm _beary_ disappointed in the two of you, if you weren't so busy with your cuddle session turned R-18, your poor old Headmaster wouldn't have had to come and fetch you!" The two-toned bear whined dramatically before tacking on, "Well, make sure you make your way to the Gym Hall!"

By now Shuichi and Naegi were both looking down at the bed covers, faces burning with embarrassment. Monokuma simply laughed his maniacal laugh yet again, hopping off the bed and grinning sadistically as he threw The two Ultimates a condom. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very bizarre fic but yeah no regrets lol
> 
> Also yeah Shuichi shoulda probably caught a fever but sh rn I'm busy
> 
> So yeah, sorry it's not very good bleh apologies apologies I'll write better fanfiction at some point,,,


End file.
